Talk:Adventure/@comment-27030750-20150929204356/@comment-25909883-20150930234014
There is a small possibility of winning a capture ball from a mystery card, but it could take 100s of cards. The only reliable way is to buy them. The bendy pack no longer exists. Im not sure if it was the update that changed it but I have two packs, rare and s-rare. And the cheapest of the packs is 79 cash. I know I am a little out of touch with alot of the struggles new players have, I went through this at one point, but once you make a few captures and your team gets better, youll rank higher and it snowballs quickly. There are a few peices of information I am missing to give you the best advice. I dont know who your current teams consists of, and quite a few workers from the rare pack I am unfamiliar with. So its hard to say if they are worth buying, but most of them would not be useful for that long. now before I talk capture workers, my first recommendations are green man for the price, he was my first worker purchase, and zombie joe because we is a stamina machine. but im going to make the assumption you are familiar with those entry level workers. world 1 doesn't offer too many good workers. the guardian, blind jack, and el kracken would probably help your team. I have tried to capture them, I image a mystery ball would work but I dont want to confirm what I haven't tried. Most of the better workers to capture from adventure mode are in world 2 So use some boosters items to improve your team before battle and try to make it out of world 1 I used to recommend master doga as a first capture, he is usually captured with a single mystery ball but it really is just luck so for new players the potential loss of 100 cash is a huge risk. But once you get a worker that has a couple thousand for both wp and stamina things will get easier. Other easy captures ive had in world 2 were fidelator and twerk machine. Both I was able to catch with a single mystery ball. Some of the better ones like space/ insane doge and uranium red/ black I had a difficult time with and id recommend you wait till you have more cash saved for better capture balls. nothing special worth capturing in world 3 tho. The best workers in the game can only be captured durring certian events, but for low level players it can be hard to get to those stages. if you get a chance, time monster is a good catch, and one ive personally caught with a single mystery ball as well. there has been alot of uncertainty as to what if anything increases the likelihood of capture, and the general concensus is to lower their health as much as possible. It wont guarantee capture, nothing can except a uranium ball, but I could help so i still recommend it. Capturing workers is a big part of the game. All of the worker I use arent available for purchase. They had to be caught or were very limited time crafting options. Best advice for what cars to build would be to enter a grand prix race to see what cars are available to you. And build them to stage 4 to make them faster and make you more likely to win. Best car early on for making coin tho I think is the Gold Tycoon. I think you have to build a certain number of stores/lots to unlock it. Try to build 6 car lots more than stores. when I started I checked what buildings unlocked a vehicle and only built them. And the 6 car lots make more coin per car the the 4 car lots when you have a salesman. so id build just a few stores and alot of lots. Ways to earn cash. finish as many stages durring the event as you can. build lots of cars to complete lines. enter the grand prix races that have cash as a possible reward. keep doing battles in adventure mode, theyll occasionally drop a mystery card worth a couple cash, and build simple cars like the bendy coupes. they drop donuts often and occasionally mystery cards that could be anything. ranking in events are the best way to make cash, but you can get small amounts all over thatll add up. it takes time but once your team gets better youll keep making more and more. and I dont recommend buying mystery cards. it seems the more often you get the better prizes the less often they appear. they usually give out a few free mystery cards durring event stages. some drop while building cars. sometimes as a daily gift. there are a few ways to make them for free essentially so using your limited stack of cash gambling on cards, hoping for perhaps donuts isnt the smartest decision. occasionally investing in your donut bar will help alot in the log run. there is no limit/max. the price caps at 45 cash which may seem like alot now, but eventually you'll be able to buy 100s of donuts with that one refill. this is quite a while away, but plan for the future. there is probably alot more advice to give but thats about all ive got right now. anyone want to add on go for it.